ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Nisha Lata
|image = Nisha_Lata.jpeg |image-size = |image-caption = Portrayed by: Priyanka Chopra |Created By= Uraha |status= Alive |Gender= Female |Age= 33 |Species= Human |Position= Noble Mercenary |affiliation = Solhara|species = Human}}Nisha Lata is an only child to Sayid and Sayidda Lata who were one of the noble families in Solhara. Nisha's only living relative is her Uncle who is holding onto her inheritance until the day in which she is wed. If that will ever be the case... The story unravels, will love prevail and will Nisha inherit her fortune? Stick around as more is to come. An Unfortunate Event It was a stormy evening, Sayid and Sayidda Lata were on their way back home. There came to a sharp bend in the road where the edge drops off to a river below. The carriage got too close to the ledge and the weight of it sent the whole thing over the side. With a crack of lightning illuminating the sky the carriage went crashing into the river, the panicked screams of the horses being cut short as they plunged into the frigid waters. The wreckage was found and further down the river along the shore line but no bodies were found. The Inheritance Sayid and Sayidda Lata did not leave their daughter a pauper though. You see, Sayid was not only nobility but a business man. He believed that just because you had high status didn't mean you should just sit around and wallow all day. He believed that you had to earn your money and create more of a status for yourself. Sayid was a merchant and would pass on his legacy through Nisha one day. Nisha, however, was unable to inherit the family fortune until she wed and had a husband. Till that fated time, Nisha's only living male relative which happened to be her Uncle would watch over the inheritance. The Wicked Aunt and an Unlikely Hero Seeking the fortune for themselves, Nisha's aunt and the aunt's advisor took the thirteen year old in to help her. As the law states, the inheritance will go to the next male in the family which was the aunt's husband. Being weak yet kind the husband was not much for confrontations which allowed the Aunt to walk all over him and do as she pleased. Nisha was only there for a week before her aunt sedated Nisha by drugging her food and drinks. Nisha would drift in and out of sleep, hearing far away voices when she was partially awake though she could not make out what was said. Young Owen set out on a mission with his mentor Blackwell. Their target of the mission was the aunt's advisor. While at the house, Owen found Nisha and noticed the food and drink laid out for her. His appetite got the best of him and he had it for himself as a bit of a snack. Owen's sharp tongue noticed it had been tainted. Realizing what was up with Nisha, Owen rescued her from the evil clutches of her aunt. Her aunt would tell everyone that Nisha, the ungrateful child, had ran away after everything her aunt had done to give her food, shelter, clothes, and someone to raise her. Blackwell asked Owen what exactly he planned on doing with Nisha. Owen's response was to put her up someplace and take it out of his pay, just don't tell her about him and what he did. Money however makes a man talk, or should we say lack there of. Owen's pay was not nearly enough to keep Blackwell silent. The Mercenary Camp Nisha awoke in a strange room under the watch of a strange man who seemed to emit authority. With her recovery came questions of where she was, who they were, and what happened. Blackwell's tongue let loose, answering each of her questions with little to no remorse. The answers Nisha received were almost as shocking as when a man had arrived at her parents estate and told her that her parents had died in an accident. Nisha remained in the camp, with the group that she had come to know were mercenaries, for most of her teen years. Learning the skills that she needed to survive in the world by herself though she stayed and started to train to seek revenge against her aunt. They taught her to fight, gather information, and hardened her for the missions they would later send her on. Nisha fell in love with the ways of the mercenaries. She trained alongside none other than the man who had rescued her from what she would later call her prison. Using her looks to lure her male targets in and getting the information needed out of them... or hiding behind a mask so she would not be recognized and killing them if that was the mission. Nisha was no longer the scared little girl that had come to the group, don't let her innocent expression fool you. She's worked on it for years to perfect it. The Revenge Mission When the time came, and Nisha was old and skilled enough, she returned to her prison to over throw her captor. Using her sweet and innocent charm on her aunt to get through the threshold. She told her aunt that she woke up in some strange city and an old lady had taken care of her. As soon as she was able to though she came back to find her aunt because her aunt had done so much for her and she loved her. They sat there talking for a while about what was going on in the noble community. When night came though, Nisha lay awake until she thought her aunt would be asleep. Creeping down the hall to her room she took vengeance upon her aunt, slaying her in her sleep. The advisor met the same unfortunate fate as the aunt. Nisha's uncle on the other hand was spared and was taken with Nisha. Nisha left the house in flames leaving the bodies to be burnt inside without even a glance back. The government would later deem that someone had left a blanket too close to the fireplace which is what started the fire. The aunt and her advisor has been trapped inside the house and perished in the flames. The Uncle and the Stature Nisha her uncle to her family's home to look after it and with his help hired caretakers and servants to tend to the estate. Her uncle favored her and although Nisha could only receive her inheritance once wed, he took pity on her and gave her as much as she asked for from her inheritance which is how she was able to rise in rank and status in the community as well as start her business as a merchant. She developed footholds and contacts amongst the nobles and even the royalty which she got close to. She had a hand in everything and anything important. The intel that she gathered would of course go directly to the mercenaries. She now led the life of a spy to benefit what she called her family. The group that had raised her when her parents no longer could. On top of the spy life she had indeed taken up her father's trade and become a merchant. When she had to leave for long periods of time for a mission she would tell her servants that she was going to broaden her points of business. The Love and the Curse While becoming part of the Mercenary group Nisha became very close to Owen. They were far too physically attracted though, he drove her crazy. How could one man have so many commitment issues. The heart wants what the heart wants, not to mention the body. There were long periods of time when he would disappear on her yet whenever he returned they would start back up where they had left off. Till that one fateful day anyways when everything just seemed to unravel. One day Nisha knew Owen, the next day he had ceased to exist in her memories. Nisha had no idea that it had to do with the Blight that was spreading throughout the lands, nor would she probably ever know unless something happened to allow all their memories to return. Would she have to get to know the person who stole her heart all over again? We'll just have to see. I will leave you with one hint, a body is imprinted... One doesn't have to remember the person as long as their heart and body does. It will draw them to that person as if it can't live without it.